


Folie à Deux

by ActuallyMarina



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drunken Flirting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Haurchefant Greystone Lives, Hero Worship, Multi, Neck Kissing, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Romantic Fluff, Self-Doubt, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, and it goes super well, and likely do a few other mouth things lmao, introducing your boyfriend to your boyfriend, no beta this leapt out of my head fully formed, sexy consent, these lads are gonna mouth kiss in ch 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyMarina/pseuds/ActuallyMarina
Summary: G'raha Tia meets one of the few people that could rival him in the realm of hero worship.No petty jealousy, all Haurchefant/Miqo'te sandwich.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	1. un

Tomes, written histories.  G'raha Tia was  frequently  reminded that they couldn't prepare him for everything in life. Even with more than his fair share of life experience, he was restless.

He wanted to be useful to the Scions. To prove that their faith in him was well-placed, that he'd earn his keep. It was more pressure than he thought at first.  With every new face, he'd meet someone whose accomplishments had put stars in his eyes while he toiled in Norvrandt.

And the Warrior of Light spoke to each of them with an enviable ease.  Recounting moments as if they were friends she'd met during her travels, rather than those who'd write the the world's very narrative. He was out of his depth, but determined to make a good impression all the same.

From what he'd read, G'raha would have pegged Haurchefant Greystone as the least intimidating of the Ishgardians. His mirth, charisma, and charity were well-documented. That, and he felt bottomless gratitude toward House Fortemps for their good deeds where the Warrior  was concerned.  When it was finally time to trek to Camp Dragonhead,  however, she had some trouble setting expectations.

He'd heard the elezen lord  was considered  eccentric, but that didn't seem worthy of concern. Indeed, he received the miqo'te pair in his main hall with warmth and enthusiasm. For a man that has taken a near-fatal wound for his friend, his health seemed more than fair.

The Warrior was  visibly  relieved. His injury was and would continue to be a source of pain for her, it seemed.

It wasn't until after dinner that G'raha began to see more of the truth. That familiar, magnetic pull that Haurchefant felt toward the Warrior. A feeling that he understood,  perhaps  better than anyone else.

It was discretion that kept the Warrior of Light from describing the knight in great detail, he realized. There may be no polite way to tell a man that he would soon meet his equal in devotion.

The trio  eventually  retired to his chamber, with the promise of a hearth and more wine to warm them. What drink accompanied dinner was already stronger than he  was used  to. It was impossible to tell if the Warrior and her old friend were feeling  similarly  clouded. If so, then he admired how Haurchefant had restrained himself in front of his men.

They sprawled out over the animal skin rug by the fire, and the Warrior continued to recount one of their more lightheaded experiences in Norvrandt. The two men listened, enraptured. G'raha, as if he hadn't been there in person.

She was a natural-born storyteller.  Between the flush on her cheeks and the way her idle fingers combed through her hair while she spoke, it was downright troublesome. If someone told him he'd died and arrived in paradise, there wasn't a force on this star that could tear him away from the sight.

"You never  cease  to amaze me." Haurchefant  was laid  on his side, propped up by one elbow. "I pray to Halone for your safety every night, but it seems I waste my breath."

Helped into comfort by the indoor heat, he looked less bulky without his chainmail. Lithe for a knight, though likely a result of his inactivity in combat as of late. He still towered over both of them, and it felt more evident as he turned his gaze to G'raha Tia.

"I might  have liked if you summoned me as well, Exarch! My only opportunity to live as an adventurer _would_ be in another world, I fear."

His smile was sincere and disarming. G'raha rubbed at the back of his neck, looking away. His other hand kept a firm grip on his mug of mulled wine. In case he needed it.

"M-My deepest apologies.  Were it up to me who crossed over to the First,  I believe  you would have done wonders keeping our spirits high during a difficult journey."

The Warrior let out something between a scoff and a laugh, the sort that betrayed how much she'd drank. More endearing than fierce, as the world had come to expect. It was a pleasure to behold, no matter how many times he had.

"Honestly, you two! Might you also like scaring me half to death again?" She shook her head with faux exasperation. "I'm happier knowing _Ser Hauchefant_ is far from my many reckless antics. All the better for his health."

"Don't say such cruel things." Haurchefant sat up, reaching out to wrap his arms around the Warrior of Light's waist. In one swift movement, she slid across the rug with a laugh and let her back and shoulders relax into his chest. "What good is my health, when my heart breaks in your absence? I can survive any battle, so long as I may return to your side in the end."

The sentiment was a beautiful one, and it made G'raha's chest ache. The knight had nuzzled against her ear without a moment's hesitation or trace of shyness. It flickered against his hot breath and sweet words, and the Warrior made no attempt to stop him.

His wanting hands tugged at the neckline of her tunic, exposing her skin to a combination of adoring bites and kisses. Her eyes shut as his mouth roamed, the faintest sigh of contentment rising from her throat. G'raha knew the flush on his face was creeping down his own neck. He had tried, in his own way, to allow the Warrior to feel loved and relaxed in his own embrace. Suffice to say, he'd never seen it from this perspective.

He saw Haurchefant, and wondered if he could be so bold one day. To release her from the burden of taking the lead and compensating for his lack of experience. Ever a scholar, he found himself yearning to study them. That they would allow him to was nothing short of an honor.

Then, he let out a drunken hiccup and the spell  was broken.

"Ah, but it is late, my friends."  Haurchefant released his prey and sat up straighter,  quickly  reverting back into a gracious host. "I would offer my own bed to you both, but it seems the best comfort I can share tonight is a large jug of water for each of us. May I walk you to the guest chambers?"

The Warrior of Light was already on her feet,  gently  trying to coax G'raha out of his stupor. He wasn't sure how he managed to stand, but the full force of his inebriation had hit all at once. As ever, he felt lucky to have the support of a dear friend as they hobbled down the dark hall.

He  was tucked  into sheets, almost blending into the crimson fabric  entirely  while the others whispered to each other at the door.  It could have been minutes or hours before they said goodnight, and the Warrior of Light slid into bed beside him.

The light chill to her skin from time out in the open made him stir for a moment.  She held him close, ignoring that there was enough space for an elezen couple.

"Raha..." He almost missed her tired muttering, lips pressed against his shoulder. "Haurchefant  really  likes you. I'm so glad..."

There was no time to answer, but the honest truth stayed on the tip of his tongue as sleep dragged him from the waking world.

_What a relief. I quite like him as well._


	2. deux

When G'raha woke in the early morning, he felt both muscle pain and lingering sympathy for his young body. How he'd so recently bragged that it was spry and full of energy! He would have to be cautious the next time he encountered an unfamiliar alcohol. The wine had been delightful, but it  was pressed  and drank by men twice his size. No wonder he felt so sluggish.

The Warrior of Light was still beside him. She laid on her side, facing away. The sheets drooping to show the curves that her linens clung to. He  was struck by  the urge to kiss the exposed skin of her neck.

But the thought of waking her kept him from moving.

His eyelids were heavy, desperate for more sleep before dawn broke and Camp Dragonhead woke as a whole. Hangover or no, he still smiled to himself. Every time he saw her from this perspective, it was impossible not to think on his great fortune.

Both the Warrior and Lord Haurchefant let him sleep into the merciful afternoon. It was embarrassing to be in the worst shape out of the trio, but gods know he needed the extra time. In his brief absence, the suggestion of an impromptu visit to Ishgard had come up.

It was the ideal excuse to put off some dull paperwork for a while longer, Haurchefant decided. Given G'raha's interest in the history of the location, he was happy to agree.

The journey to the Steps of Fate was unkind.  Even with black chocobos to carry them past the worst terrain, only one of them  was suited  to the harsh weather to begin with. G'raha might not have made it, with all his aches and pains, but their host had anticipated this too. Knights had a tonic that  specifically  for lightweight recruits. It would get any man up for morning drills without fail, no matter how late he stayed out drinking

"The taste leaves much to be desired, but it works wonders." Haurchefant's misty blue eyes sparkled with pride as he spoke.  "It would be a waste if we must always spend our waking hours burdened by an unpleasant reminder of our best evenings."

The comment made something twist  pleasantly  in G'raha's abdomen. Truth  be told, his mind kept wandering back to images of the Warrior from the previous night. How he might hold her the way Hauchefant had and clear any troubling thoughts from her mind for a short time.

He down the vial in one, and sputtered upon exhale. _Bitter._

Regardless of whether the cure worked, his exhaustion had all but vanished once the Holy See came into view. His favorite texts didn't manage to capture how grand it was in person.

His ears pivoted, trying to take in the sounds of the city while his tail twitched beneath his woolen coat. The frigid wind stung his eyes, but he could hardly think to close them. Even indoors, his curious gaze darted from place to place. Even simple buildings meant to be practical more than beautiful were a foreign construction to his untrained eye.

In retrospect, he would curse himself for becoming so distracted. If he wanted to sightsee so  badly, he might have remembered to also look at his feet once in a while. It would have saved them all some trouble.

The stairs leading down into the Jeweled Crozier  were iced  over. The Warrior of Light was even beginning to say so when the soles of his boot slipped on a slick patch. G'raha Tia stumbled midway through their descent and paid the price for his lack of focus.

By landing facedown in a pile of  freshly  cleared snow from the street, he avoided physical injury. His ego,  however,  was bruised  beyond repair.

The Warrior and Haurchefant were at his side in an instant. He scrambled back onto his feet, insisting that there was no need for concern. Fingers brushing chunks of snow from his hair, a study hand on his back to keep him upright. It was all G'raha could manage to keep his head down and ignore the silent scorn of onlookers. Cold _and_ wet. What a combination.

And all this while traveling with Ishgard's savior and a beloved knight. He wasn't making a very good case for outsiders, was he?

While he  was dazed, they made the short trip over to the local inn. G'raha would get a chance to recuperate and dry off in private, at least. He had been  swiftly  pushed into a room at the Forgotten Knight while a kind employee trailed behind them. He left behind a cart of hot tea and mugs, insisting that nothing  be paid  for.

Yet another reminder of the excellent company he kept. Lest he forget.

Haurchefant had gone to the manor to retrieve new clothing, just in case it was necessary. Looking over his open palms with the frown, the disheveled miqo'te sighed. His coat had gotten wet, but his hands  were red  and throbbing in a way that added insult to injury. The Warrior hung up her own coat before coming to his aid.

"No worries, I've taken much worse falls in this city. We never get snow like this back home, do we?"

Her hands went to work pulling off his outermost layer, but the dampness had soaked deeper on their short walk over. The room's fireplace popped and flickered, with the occasional welcoming hiss. He wished he could enjoy it more. 

"Not at all," he managed to reply. She nudged his middle with an elbow, making him lift his arms so she could remove another top. When the neckhole passed by his ears, they popped out of their brief confines with a small twitch. "As much as I like to travel,  I wonder  if the Holy See and I are incompatible. The weather is also harsh in the Highlands, correct?"

"Oh, the Highlands are much worse." She shook out the second layer, leaving him with  just  one still on. He rubbed at a blooming bruise at his bicep while she spoke. "If we ever visit Falcon's Nest, you'll need a thicker coat first. I'll make sure you're prepared."

"Please do." Try as he might, the nagging feeling in the back of his mind wouldn't go away. Another adventure, another opportunity to get overexcited and come off  poorly. "...Although, I may keep to my books at the Rising Stones, in the future. I must think on it."

The Warrior of Light turned back from where she'd laid his wet clothing over the bed frame. Her lips pursed with concern, and he already regret saying something so childish. G'raha opened his mouth to take it back, but nothing came out. The Warrior frowned.

"Are you... not enjoying yourself?"

He flinched  inwardly, finding it difficult to put his thoughts into words fast enough. It was easier to collect himself when she couldn't see so much of his face. As he was now, his awkward grimace was on full display with no cowl to obscure it.

"Not at all! Being able to tour the city that took you in when you needed it most fills me with joy." And he meant that. His head tipped to the side as he rolled around more words, trying to pick the best ones to explain himself. "I just fear that I've been... out of my depth,  socially, since waking in the Source."

Looking somewhat relieved, the Warrior stepped back over. Fingertips rested on his chest, a sympathetic smile pulling at her lips. His hand instinctively leap up to cover her own, keeping it close to his heart.

"What's this? G'raha Tia overthinks himself into a panic? Heaven forfend, that's not happened before."

The joke was far from lost on him. He laughed, but it didn't sound quite right. There was more to it than that, for once.

"What I mean to say is that I've been more aware of my shortcomings than usual. Lord Haurchefant is..."

Despite beginning the sentence with some confidence, G'raha trailed off. Another bout of concern flashed across the Warrior of Light's face. As though the situation was worse than she'd realized, and regretted her teasing.

"He is... very important to me. Still, I hope you understand that changes nothing of my feelings for you."

"I-I must apologize for being unclear." The suggestion that he might be upset lit a fire in him once more. He adjusted his feet to stand closer, determined to assuage her fears. "You haven't upset me — far from it, my heart. What troubles me is the way I envy the ease with which Lord Haurchefant carries himself, and his many other admirable qualities."

G'raha placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. The words had come to him at last. It had only been a matter of figuring it out for himself first.

"I may be a scholar, but my tongue is far from silver. I hadn't realized how I lack the words to express my feelings for you, until I heard them come from another's lips."

That had done the trick. She leaned in closer with a laugh, straightening up enough to  gently  press her forehead against his. There was a moment's pause before their lips met, soft and sweet as ever.  She made no real effort to pull away once the kiss broke, and he reveled in the feeling of her hot breath against his cheek. He could already forget the chill in his bones. It was better than any hearth.

"You've penned more than your fair share of sweet missives to me, Raha. But I'll be glad to hear more, in time."

Their lips had  barely  met again when the door latched, and the ringing sound of metal reminded him that they were waiting for someone. Reluctant to pull back, G'raha felt his ears press against his head as he looked to the door.  Haurchefant, now dressed down from his  abundance  of chainmail, was standing at the entryway. He was beaming.

"Ah, I wish I could bottle this moment and it keep it at my bedside.  Truly, there is nothing that stirs the heart quite like the sincerity of young love!"

It was a bizarre feeling.  Something told G'raha that he should have been more embarrassed, but Haurchefant's glee made it impossible. He had a tidy stack of clothing, which were  swiftly  cast aside as he strode closer. Not so tidy anymore.

"I was beginning to feel impatient for an opportunity to share my longing with you as well. Now that we're all comfortable, might I..?"

The knight bent to catch the Warrior in his own firm kiss.  Her head tilted up to compensate for the height difference, only the barest moment of surprise evident on her face. Her fingertips grabbed a handful of G'raha's shirt fabric, as if to subconsciously make sure he didn't think of moving too far.

At this proximity, he could hear the indulgent wetness with ease.  Mouths parting, he caught a glimpse of tongue  liberally  gliding along her bottom lip before they paused. Haurchefant glanced down to the other miqo'te with an expectant glint in his eye.

"No need to stop on my account, dear friend."

What a suggestion. He'd already admitted to  being overwhelmed  once, but it was still tough to reckon with the other man's confidence. Sensing this, Haurchefant did him the favor of filling the silence. He straightened up with an easy grin.

"Isn't it splendid to meet someone with whom you share a mutual love?" He walked past them, settling on the edge of the broad mattress. "I love to hunt. I love to feast and I love the people I serve. Most importantly, I love, with  all of  my heart, a miqo'te warrior that has kept my world bright even on the darkest of days. How blessed I am, to know another who feels the same."

It rang true. Haurchefant turned his gaze to the Warrior of Light as he leaned forward to catch her wrist. Once in his grasp, he pulled her onto his lap. G'raha relinquished his tentative grip and allowed it to happen. Her cheeks were pink.

"Ah, all I dared to hope was that you two might become friends. Now the conversation has turned sappy!" She huffed, but didn't shy away from his touch for a moment. "How do you say such things with a straight face?"

"Because it's true, my heart." G'raha  nearly  startled at the sound of his own voice.  He didn't know how it could go unnoticed, but the Warrior hardly seemed to recognize the gravity of the conversation. Steeling himself, he stepped closer to the pair and reached out to take her hand and place it on his chest once more. "And it's what you deserve, when you  are loved by  so many."

Over her shoulder, Haurchefant gave him an encouraging wink. Setting the spark that he needed, G'raha bent to resume their kiss.

His eyes fell shut, and he could hear Haurchefant bury his face back into her neck at once. Much as he had last night, he nipped at the soft skin without restraint.  A large hand anchored itself on G'raha's shoulder, coaxing the three of them into closer quarters. His knee lifted to rest on the bed, by Haurchefant's upper thigh. For something so new, it felt solid and natural.

It was difficult to know how much to allow himself, but there was no doubt that he was curious.  The Warrior of Light's remained eager, inviting him to explore her mouth with his tongue between small gasps while he cupped her face.

Soon, G'raha followed the example Haurchefant set and began to roam down her jaw and neck himself. So close to that spot he'd wanted to kiss earlier that morning.

He sucked the tender skin hard, making up for the lost moment. A sweet moan passed by her lips, body restless from the overabundance of attention.  Maybe  it was overwhelming,  being surrounded  on both sides by so much love.

"Enjoying yourself, aren't you?" Haurchefant spoke with his face halfway buried into her hair. "How I've missed that sound, and should like to hear even more of them."

His free hand pulled at the laces on her bodice. He tugged the opening loose and kneaded her breast over her small clothes. Slow and deliberate, it gave G'raha and opportunity to kiss more of the  newly  exposed skin.

"Gods, you..." Her head titled back, and she sank further into the paltry space between the two men. "This is starting to feel unfair."

"You'd like to stop, then?" Haurchefant slid a hand  tenderly  down her abdomen, fingers hovering at her waistband. His voice had a teasing lilt to it.

"No, ah...  D-Definitely  don't stop."

G'raha ran his mouth over the swell of her chest. Most of his weight was now on his knee, never hovering far from reach as he tasted her. He felt a finger tap against the bottom of his chin, and pulled back to see what required his attention.

The knight's eyes, and the growing warmth in them, were mesmerizing. His practiced hands tugged her small clothes up to expose her bare breasts. The band of bunched up fabric pressed into her skin, enticing him to oblige her request to keep going.

He then gripped her waist to keep steady as he closed in, circling a stiffening nipple with his tongue. Her chest heaved with each breath, right into his ceaseless kisses and bites. It was wholly unfamiliar, but not at all unpleasant to have control over their pace for once.

He managed to see Hauchefant loop a free hand under her leg, holding beneath the knee and pulling it aside.  Now with more than enough room, his unoccupied fingers disappeared beneath her tight breeches. Through the fabric, he could see him begin to stroke in agonizing, slow circles.

"Beautifully  slick and eager." He adjusted his wrist with a wicked smile. "I wasn't certain if you would be ready, but now I can't resist."

From the way she gasped and twisted, it was clear that Haurchefant had pushed his fingers inside of her. How many, he wondered? One? Two or three, all at once? Leaving him to imagine the details was almost better than being able to see the act in full.

"My heart..." G'raha breathed. He could  barely  hear over the beat of his pounding heart. Blood was rushing into the pit of his stomach, and he hadn't even thought to touch himself. "I could watch you like this forever."

"Why don't you let go, darling? Let me take care of you." Haurchefant made another careful gesture, knuckles flexing as he began pumping his fingers in earnest. He nuzzled into her neck as he worked, his eyes closed to take in the lewd sounds they made together. "Look at him,  truly  and  deeply. I'd like you both to feel it when I push you over that peak."

His pace increased, while the Warrior's hands scrambled for something solid to latch onto between the two men. She grit her teeth, chewed her lip. Try as she might,  however, there was no stopping her inevitable plummet. G'raha could see it as their eyes met and locked. His love's voice broke mid-gasp, body trembling with pleasure.

"Gods..! R-Raha, yes. Please, exactly like that..!"

Haurchefant sighed  contentedly  as she fell apart in his arms, his caress only slowing as she rode out the shockwaves. G'raha was having a difficult time contending with the sight in front of him. The woman he loved, wracked by pure sensation and conveying it all to him through her gaze. Somehow, Haurchefant had gotten his wish. He could feel what she felt, if only in the spiritual sense.

He wasn't even the one touching her, and yet she called out his name. Haurchefant must have sensed this maelstrom of emotions, because the knight let out a good natured laugh that fit naturally among the group's labored breathing. His occupied hand only resurfaced once he  was satisfied, and he licked the lingering slickness from his digits.

"That's the beauty of sharing your love with many people," he said  simply. "There is no 'you' or 'me'. Only 'us' and what we create. G'raha Tia, I pray you'll allow me another opportunity to show you what that means. Without worrying whether the inn's proprietor has wondered what's keeping us so long."

"You're relentless..!" Still gasping for breath, the Warrior of Light shook her head in exasperation.  She extracted herself from the men's dual grip, throwing herself onto the bedspread like it was dry land and their combined efforts were a tumultuous sea. "How long do you think we'll be visiting, hm? There's not exactly time to entertain all of your hedonistic daydreams, delightful as they sound."

G'raha wrung his hands. If the offer was there, he was tempted to grasp it. Raising his head, he spoke up before the feeling left him.

"Are we still meant to visit Fortemps Manor?" He asked. The Warrior and the knight both looked his way, surprised by the suggestion.

Haurchefant stood, an eager spring to his step.

"Indeed we are! And I doubt the staff will mind if it becomes an overnight stay. Shall we find out?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i started this, i did not expect chapter 2 to be x3 the length of chapter 1 but here we are
> 
> ch 3 will be much more porn

**Author's Note:**

> "i died and you replaced me with a catboy"
> 
> wrong!!! not only would haurchefant WANT me to fuck the catboy, but also wols have UNLIMITED HANDS
> 
> had this daydream a few days ago and now i am manifesting it
> 
> EDIT: i am neck deep in ch 2 and it turns out this will, in fact, be three parts
> 
> also this is the first ffxiv thing i've written that i feel has wide enough appeal that i can guiltlessly associate it with Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club, which i heard so much about on here on ao3 before joining myself 
> 
> super supportive community and a great source of inspiration! it's tough to break into writing for a new fandom (especially with so much goddamn lore) but they made it a lot easier!
> 
> https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic


End file.
